Trick or Treat
by GuidingHand
Summary: Nearly every year a major event happened to Harry on Halloween. This is a series of poems about those events. I will post one a day leading up to Halloween. Chapter 5 is rated M for gruesomeness. Please do not let children read it. The rest are rated K.
1. Voldemort

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, but I do enjoy writing about the characters. :)

* * *

Trick or Treat?  
Who is there?  
It's a Dark Lord  
Knocking on my door.

Blowing in the door,  
Creeping up the stair.  
One down  
Two more up there.

One step, two step,  
Three step, four  
Who's that knocking  
On the nursery door?

Move away  
You silly girl!  
Thud!  
And then there was one.

A flash of green,  
Smoke,  
Pain,  
And a scream.

To the rescue,  
On a bike.  
Trading hands,  
Then take flight.

A missing day,  
Where did they go?  
Nighttime comes,  
Baby sleeps.

Trick or Treat?  
Who is there?  
Baby Harry  
At your door.


	2. Troll

Bat wings flutter,  
candles float,  
Turban man stutters,  
"There's a troll!"

Ruckus,  
Running to the door,  
"Prefects lead them  
to their dorms."

Peeking, sneaking  
Off they took.  
Noses pinched  
they round the bend.

Thumping footsteps,  
enter in.  
Turn the key  
and lock him in.

Screaming terror  
from within.  
Fling it open  
then run in.

Crashing  
Smashing  
Crying  
Hiding

Sinks,  
Spouts,  
Pipes,  
Flying.

"Hey!  
You let her be!  
Or you will have  
to deal with me!"

Leaping, grasping  
on his back.  
Stick in nose,  
"Ha! Take that!"

"Leviosa!"  
Club goes up,  
End the spell,  
it gives a thump.

Snoring troll,  
on the floor.  
Not a problem,  
anymore.


	3. Death Day Party & a Dead Cat?

Death Day Party,  
More like Deaf Day Party!

Screeching screams,  
Clattering bones,  
And a ghost that moans,  
Are not good tones.

Rotten food,  
Icky smells,  
Ice cold spirits,  
Where are the sweets?

Headless men trollop  
On dead thoroughbreds.  
Heads a flying like a game.  
Boy this party's lame.

Sneaking out,  
"Come on! Let's go!"  
Up the stairs,  
"Did you hear that?!"

Hisssssss  
Ssssooohungssry  
SsIssswillssskilllsss  
Ssswantsssblllloooodsss

Harry runs  
To catch up,  
Blood and gory,  
His heart dost thump.

Dangling cat,  
Turned to stone.  
Flooded floor,  
Reflections shone.

Dripping red,  
Upon the wall,  
Chambers Open!  
Beware all!

Foots a thundering,  
Up the stair,  
That's the murder,  
Over there!

"Wasn't me,  
To this I swear!"  
"Hush now all,  
Now let me see."

A cat of stone,  
But do not groan,  
Drip upon her head,  
The plant that  
Parties and talks.  
Then she will  
Once again,  
Gain back her walk.

Off to bed,  
They did all scatter,  
Spreading rumor,  
In their chatter.


	4. The Grimm

Sniffing the floor,  
On the way to the door,  
Bounding up,  
On all fours.

Morph into man,  
Turn on the charm,  
"How you doing?  
Have you lost weight?"

"I was wondering,  
Would you let me in?"  
"Ahhh! It's Black!  
You're he that killed them!"

"A murder? Not Me!  
Wrong place,  
Wrong time,  
Don't you see?"

"The real rat,  
Is right in there,  
Just let me pass,  
And you will see!"

"I've seen enough!  
I've heard enough!  
I do not believe!  
It is past time you leave!"

"I will not be told no!  
Bark!  
Growl!  
Bark!  
Bark!"

Claws clacking,  
Tearing,  
Shredding,  
Ripping,  
Roaring,  
Growling,  
Barking!

Terrified,  
She screamed,  
Ran,  
Hid.

Morph to man,  
Fist slam!  
Voices heard,  
Back to Grimm.

Running, leaping,  
Down the hall.  
Dark creature,  
Behind a statue hid.

Crowd clustered,  
Children flustered.  
"What's the hold up?"  
"Why not go in?"

Missing lady,  
Portrait shorn.  
To the hall,  
We all must go.

On the floor,  
We will sleep,  
In purple bags of fluff,  
We cuddle deep.

Whispers in the night,  
"Shush!  
Be quiet!  
It's getting late!"

Through the castle,  
teachers seek,  
Search here,  
Search there,  
Searching, searching  
Everywhere.

"Meow."  
"Arf."  
Let us  
Be friends.

"Come, quickly,  
Follow me!"  
Out a passage,  
They did creep.

To the forest,  
He did flee,  
Anger boiling,  
For the rat.


	5. Guest & Fire

Winged horses,  
In the air,  
Drifting down,  
As we stare.

Beautiful ladies,  
Within are hid.

From the lake,  
A ship dost rise,  
Sailing closer,  
To the shore.

Down the plank,  
Trod hunky lads

clad in fur.

To the feast!  
They all did eat.  
Taste morsels,  
For both eye and mouth.

Names thrown  
Into the flame.  
Which student  
Will claim the fame?

Trickster duo,  
Take a sip,  
Across the line,  
They did slip.

Beards flowing,  
To the floor,  
Growing, growing  
Forever more?

To the feast,  
We go again!  
Munching, crunching,  
On sweet delights!

Flames glow blue,  
Out spits a name,  
France's Flower,  
is the first to fame!

A second flare,  
Out spits another,  
Seeker Krum,  
is told come hither.

Yet again,  
The flames glow blue,  
Loyal, and true,  
Cedric Digory, it is you!

What is this?  
Another flame?  
A fourth name!?  
Who could it be?

"Harry Potter,  
Come here please.  
Through that door,  
You will go."

Accusations in the air,  
"You did it!"  
"Who did it?"  
"You're cheaters all!"

"It wasn't me!"  
Hands held up.  
"He tells the truth,"  
Snape doth spoke.

Bewildered  
Scared  
Seeking  
Friends

Cheering  
Toasting  
Snacking  
Boasting

Oh, such a loud crowd,  
Why won't they listen?  
Seeking friends,  
But none in sight.

Shoving  
Bumping  
Elbowing  
To get out!

Up the stair,  
finally peace!  
"Hello, Ron."  
Silence.

"Ron?"  
"Go away,  
You cheating,  
Bloke!"

"I didn't cheat!"  
"No name,  
Put in."  
"Liar."

In that moment,  
Did their  
Friendship  
End?


	6. Nightmare

Disclosure: The other chapters are rated K. This chapter is rated M for gruesomeness. Please do not let children read it.

Note: Nothing major happened in the Order of the Phoenix on Halloween. But Harry had nightmares all year long. This is an account of potential Death Eater activities on Halloween and Harry's vision of them.

* * *

Now I lay me down to sleep,  
Creepy visions inward seep,  
From a monster in my mind,  
Drifting from thy enemy mine.

Monsters, villains  
Roaming round,  
Fairy princesses,  
Fluttering through town.

Children chirping,  
"Trick or Treat?"  
Strangers' doors,  
Who will they meet?

Men in mask,  
Draped in black,  
Dropping sweets,  
Into sacks.

Reaching in to grab a treat,  
Give me something good to eat.

As you bite,  
the snack bites back,  
Bloodies tongue with venom sack,  
Oozing pustules on your back.

Piranhas conjured into stomachs placid.  
Brought to life by its own acids.

Children screaming in the streets,  
Werewolves nipping at their feet.  
Screaming teen in bed awoke,  
Wishing he were a different bloke.

* * *

I've decided to end this series of poems here as there doesn't seem to be any major Halloween event in HBP or DH.


End file.
